Bubbles
by Starlit Purple
Summary: The Karovans learn a little bit more about Earth's culture at a picnic in the park. Implied slash.


A/N: All I claim is the imagination for the stories I use Saban/BVE/Disney's characters in. A short little drabble I wrote in trying to get back into the writing thing again. I've gotten a bit rusty and need to brush up on my skills and get all geared up for NaNo in just a few short weeks. :D Warning: Slight implications of slash. Enjoy. :)

Bubbles  
by Starlit Purple

Carlos pulled a small purple bottle out of the bottom of the supply bag they brought for their picnic. Eying his friends he asked, "Okay, who packed the bubbles, and why?"

Ashley uncovered her eyes, squinting up at him from where she lay on Cassie's lap. "I did, thank you. And don't you tell me you don't enjoy blowing bubbles."

Carlos looked at her for a second before smirking and deciding against any retort he might have had. He watched as Cassie ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. She smiled broadly when a soft grin lit the other girl's face. He shook his head at them and twisted the lid on the bottle still in his hand.

"That has bubbles in it?" Zhane asked speculatively, as Carlos tossed the lid on the blanket and fished out the bubble wand.

"Yeah," he replied, showing them the double-circle wand.

Karone, who was sitting between Zhane and TJ, frowned at him. "Uh, that's...not a bubble..." She paused and looked at Andros, who had just walked up, seemingly engrossed in a datapad. "Do they have a different definition of bubbles here?"

Andros glanced up from his datapad and gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

Zhane shook his head and stood, yanking the datapad from his grasp. "We're taking a break today. No datapads."

"Yeah, come on Andros," Ashley called, sitting up and scooting back next to Cassie. "Come sit with us. Just enjoy the wonderful afternoon!"

Andros looked like he wanted to say something, but finally just walked over and sat between Zhane and Ashley. When he saw Karone still looking at him questioningly, he frowned at her. "What?"

She just shook her head and looked at Carlos again, while everyone else laughed at Andros's ignorance. Without her prodding him, he dipped the bubble wand into the solution and pulled it out. "Here," he said handing it to her.

She took it, studying it speculatively almost as if she expected it to do something any minute. "...This is a bubble?" She gave Carlos a look that clearly said she was worried for his sanity.

Giggling from her right made her shift her gaze to Cassie and Ashley before he could answer and she raised her eyebrows at them. "Just blow through the circles," Cassie supplied through her giggles as her girlfriend pressed her lips to her temple.

She tried and, other than blowing some of the excess solution that Carlos had dipped it in on her arm, nothing happened. "I don't get it," she said, wiping at her arm. She handed the wand back to Carlos.

"Carlos," Ashley called, motioning for him to come over. He did and handed her the bottle without preamble. She got up and moved over to stand in front of the Karovans. "You just dip the wand into the bubble solution," she said as she demonstrated, "and then just..." She blew through the wand and several bubbles came cascading out.

"Now that's bubbles," Zhane affirmed, watching Karone reach up to pop a small bubble that had made its way to where she was sitting. He glanced at Andros. His friend didn't seem the slightest bit surprised, though he smiled warmly as Ashley blew some more bubbles his way.

"Wanna try?"

He realized, somewhat belatedly, that Ashley was talking to him. "Sure," he replied, taking the wand.

Unlike Karone's first try, he had the right intensity of air and made a long string of bubbles. Grinning conspicuously, he reached out to Ashley and raised his eyebrows in question. She give him a look that said she knew he was up to something and handed him the bottle cautiously.

He dipped the wand into it's contents and aimed it in Andros's direction. Andros didn't have time to react before he was showered in bubbles. Zhane received a half-hearted glare as Andros batted at the bubbles to keep them out of his face.

"Aww come on, don't you wanna try it Andros? It's fun," Zhane prodded, playfully blowing another string of bubbles at his friend.

"It's not so fun when you're the one having to fend them off," Andros muttered. "And I've tried it before," he added with a shrug, glancing at Ashley.

She shrugged, too when Zhane looked her way. "I got some just after we came onboard the Megaship. It reminded me of home." She smiled then, looking sweetly over at Cassie.

"Uh...I don't mean to interrupt or anything," TJ interjected, looking at the food laying out on the blanket, "but can we eat now?"


End file.
